How to raise your Bwak
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Oshimo at (9,21) in The Amakna Forest for 200 kamas Contents Bwak How to breed your favourite pet Oshimo Li'kross Babine Foreword Presentation Feeding your Familiar Heal Malnutrition In case of Injury Diet ---- ; Foreword Unfortunately, as every year , a new sort of plaque spread through Amakna. But the variant of Aperiel 463 had been quite surprising: the plaque only affected the pets. Symptoms were terrible. It all began with physical disorders: some became homongous, bare-skinned. Others became as swift as the wind, but at the same time extremely sensitive to cold... No matter what their symptoms were, they all ended up dying. Then Silouate, gaurdian of Aperirel, tried to save those poor beasts casting a spell on them. Every pets either slightly or heavily touched by this illness experienced a sort of rebirth. This was the only solution to counter the flail which was killing them one after the other. But Silouate did not stop there. In order to prevent such a carnage from happening again in the future, he decided to link the resistance to illness of those little beasts to the one, much more powerful and efficient, of the inhibitants of Amakna But Silouate had not planned that his spell would reinforce the links between the inhabitants and their pets. It took them only two weeks to become completely dependent of their master... That's why, nowadays, a pet can't be expected to survive long if it's not treated with great cares as those described in this book ---- ; Presentation You must love your pet to be considered as a good master. This is an essential condition as you need your pet's love in return. Tips on how to love your pet are not within the competence of this book, Love can't be taught, it's more about natural instinct. Instead, this book will give you all the information you need to know how to correctly feed your pet which is the second most important thing! This book will hel pyou understand how important the diet for a bwak is, as well as what are its main food resources. ---- ; Feeding your familiar A well-fed pet is a_regularly-fed_pet! It takes a Bwak about 12 hours to digest food. Forcing it to ingest something before the end of its digestion would make it grow obese and slowly damage its health. The best way would be to feed it on a fixed scheduled time every day. For example: 8 a.m. and 8 p.m. But don't forget there is a very strict_minimum_of 12 hours for its digestion. Once a Bwak has finished its digestion, it can_easily_wait 10 hours before eating again. That's why a diet based on one meal every 24 hours would be quite appropriate for a Bwak. For example: 9 a.m. every day. Globally, a Bwak can fast for about 36 hours. Beyond that period, your Bwak will go from bad to worse with time. If you follow this diet literally, you will see your Bwak blossom. Statistically, you can notice a visible improvement every 3 digestions. If you don't feed your Bwak in time, it will become weak and skinny. If you feed it too much, it will become obese. Therefor, you must be very careful. ---- ; Heal Malnutrition If your pet is either obese or skinny, the best thing to do is to start over with a good diet. After a while, your Bwak will be fit again and will be able to blossom again _Caution:_ You could be tempted to give twice more food to a skinny Bwak or twice less to an obese Bwak. Though this technique can be quicker for your Bwak to be fit again, it can provoke inner lesions. ---- ; In case of Injury In case of injury, a special diet will have to be given to the Bwak. At the moment, the only food allowing a fast recorvery is quite rate and very expensive. Soon, a firm is going to produce and sell a similar nutriment. An injured Bwak can be entrusted with a Bow-kennel to avoid any risk of infection until they get the medicine. ---- ; Diet A Bwak can eat all sorts of resources. Some will bring to its body all the necessary vitamins to improve its resistance, when others will have different effects. Please find below a non exhaustive list of those types of food: * Most Seeds will reinforce its basic features. * Nuts will strengthen its resistance. * Acorns will reinforce its stamina. Before we end this book, you need to know one last thing about the physical constitution of the Bwak. Once its growth is completed, its capacities are at their utmost. Nothing else can be done for its development. But you still have to look after it. Indeed, if you reduce your care once your Bwak is fully grown, it could be very dangerous for its health. Good Luck to you and your pet ! Category:Document